


SACRIFICE

by Rukomura



Category: ICO (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by the novel, Oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukomura/pseuds/Rukomura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La storia di una delle tante vittime della Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SACRIFICE

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è nata subito dopo aver finito il libro di ICO - Castle in the Mist di Miyuki Miyabe (altro non è che una versione romanzata - molto più vasta e dettagliata - del videogioco). Ad un certo punto viene citata unA bambinA con le corna in mezzo a tutti gli altri che erano semplicemente maschi. Mi ha suscitato non poca curiosità, e per questo ho scritto qualcosa su di lei.  
> Tuttavia, spero che possiate vedere in questa fanfiction quel sapore di ICO (forse in modo più macabro e serio e più vicino al libro che al gioco).  
> Detto questo, buona lettura!

Quanto tempo era già trascorso dal suo arrivo in quel maestoso castello? Non sapeva dirlo con certezza. Forse cinque minuti, mezz’ora, due ore perse a correre di stanza in stanza alla ricerca di una via d’uscita.  
Si sentiva osservata e in pericolo in quel posto desolato. Aveva urlato, ma ciò che aveva udito era stato solo il suo eco rimbombare sulle pareti. Gli unici esseri viventi erano i gabbiani che entravano dalle finestre rotte.  
Le sembrava di camminare in tondo, esplorare stanze già viste; non c’era vento, ma i suoi capelli fluttuavano in aria, così come il suo vestito. Si era sentita attraversare da un soffio gelido, ma ancora, non c’era corrente. Solo aria calda proveniva dalle fessure.  
Non si sentiva stanca, poiché le sue corna - ne aveva un paio che spuntavano dai lati della testa, avente poi una fascia a bende che la cingeva attorno- le conferivano forza, annullavano la sensazione di sete e fame, le davano lucidità mentale e la rendevano forte.  
Eppure, aveva paura.  
Si fermò in un grande spazio circondato dalle mura del castello, e vide dei piedistalli allineati in fila indiana ai due lati, rivolti verso il grande cancello davanti a lei. Un sorriso raggiante le si formò in viso, gli occhi cominciarono a brillare di speranza e felicità: una via d’uscita, l’aveva trovata!  
Saltò sul posto unendo le mani come in segno di preghiera, borbottò qualcosa e corse verso il portone spalancato, ignorando la sensazione dei piedi nudi sull’erba rigogliosa, bassa eppure ben tenuta. Non si chiese come mai non crescesse, né perché all’esterno ci fossero delle fiaccole accese lungo tutto il muro. Doveva tornare al villaggio, rivedere la sua famiglia, annunciare che il suo sacrificio non era avvenuto e perciò non c’era più bisogno della sua presenza nel castello.  
Improvvisamente, però, un raggio colpì due sfere gigantesche poste ai lati del cancello, al di sopra delle mura: le porte iniziarono a chiudersi velocemente.  
La ragazzina allora cercò di accelerare il passo, di volare con i piedi che non avvertivano fatica.  
Inciampò su un sasso, e cadde sull’erba.  
Quando alzò lo sguardo, le porte erano ancora aperte, seppur per poco. Riprese a correre, non curandosi di ripulire il suo abito castano sporco di terreno e fili d’erba sottili. C’era quasi — riusciva a vedere la foresta e due idoli oltre il lungo ponte che separava il castello e la terraferma; sotto c’era solo il mare.  
Quel lungo cortile sembrava non finire mai.  
Cercò di fare un balzo verso la porta, per slanciarsi quanto bastava per oltrepassare l’uscita.  
Non si accorse, però, del cielo che cambiò drasticamente colore: il nero prese posto dell’azzurro, le nuvole nere e cariche di pioggia presero posto a quelle bianche e soffici; si mise a piovere. Sentì le piccole gocce d’acqua caderle sulle braccia, sui capelli, bagnarla tutta in pochi secondi, ma non si curò nemmeno di quello.  
Lanciò un urlo.  
In contemporanea al portone che si chiuse del tutto, davanti a lei apparvero due buchi nell’erba da cui fuoriuscirono degli esseri— delle ombre, non erano che ombre dagli occhi vivi e accecanti, in contrasto con la loro forma oscura e vaga. Sentì un’altra folata di vento, questa volta provenire da dietro.  
Un’altra ombra era apparsa, ma questa volta era ben più alta e slanciata di quelle che facevano guardia al cancello: la pelle era bianca, ma suscitava in lei non delicatezza e purezza, bensì l’esatto opposto. I capelli o quel che erano, si confondevano con la lunga veste nera come la pece; il bianco sembrava piuttosto apparire come piccole chiazze sulla figura.  
« Dove stai andando? » Le chiese con un sorriso. Un sorriso maligno, divertito.  
La bambina non riuscì a rispondere alla Regina, poiché si era già tramutata in pietra secondo il suo volere.


End file.
